Forever Your Girl
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Song Fic feat. Matt/Amy


"Matt, are you in here?" Amy Dumas asked as she walked into the hotel room she was sharing with her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. Closing the door behind her, she spotted him sitting on the edge of their bed with his head hung low. Amy had been expecting this; the other Divas told her what had happened.  
  
Hey baby  
  
You gotta remember  
  
I'm forever your girl  
  
Baby forever...and ever and ever  
  
(You know I am)  
  
Some of the boys in the locker room were teasing him because Dean Melenko was buying her expensive gifts to try and pull her away from Matt. She had refused them all, but Matt had apparently taken it hard and left early, Amy almost right behind him.  
  
"Hey love." She greeted in her usual manner, a small smile on her face as she kneeled down on the floor to look him in the face. "Why'd you bolt so fast?" she asked lightly, already knowing the answer but wanting him to talk about it. "No reason, just a little tired I guess." He lied not meeting her eye.  
  
Baby pick your head up  
  
Come on and look me in the face  
  
Cuz I can tell that somethin'  
  
Is bringin' you down  
  
(Why are you down?)  
  
"Is this because of what they're saying about Melenko and I?" she asked noting the wince when she mentioned his name. After a hesitation, he nodded slightly, but enough so Amy saw. "Did you see the new scripts?" he asked softly and Amy shook her head. Matt shuffled through his gym bag until he finally found what he was looking for, pulling out the said new script and flipping to a certain page. Amy read for a minute then gasped in surprise. She and Dean where having a storyline together, and if that wasn't bad enough it was going to be semi-romantic, she even had to go on a date with him. Reading on ahead she found out that afterwards she and Matt would be together as a couple.  
  
Is it the rumor  
  
That another boy  
  
Wants to take your place  
  
(I hear he's after your heart)  
  
Have you been hearin' the stories  
  
They're goin' around  
  
(All of my friends are talkin')  
  
"Is this why you're upset?" Amy asked gently, not wanting to sound harsh. She understood his insecurities, neither had very good relationships in the past but they were working out a lot of it together. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you . . . I just don't trust him, and . . . I don't know." Matt replied. Amy brought her hand up to caress his cheek, his eyes instantly meeting hers. "Matt, it's okay. You have nothing to worry about; I love you. Nothing will change that."  
  
Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
  
Ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
  
He could promise the moon  
  
And the stars above  
  
Even if he promised me the world  
  
Just remember I'm forever your girl  
  
He could promise the world  
  
You gotta remember  
  
I'm forever your girl  
  
"I can't buy you all though things. I'm just trying to get my house built and-" Matt blurted out but Amy cut him off. "Matt, I know. I don't want you to buy me anything." She said sounding shocked. "But Dean got you all those things. I didn't want you to think I didn't love you because I didn't get you them too." He explained. "I didn't accept them because I didn't want or need them. If you got me something I would accept it and treasure it because you gave it to me, but that doesn't mean I want you to buy me something every week. The only thing I want from you is love." Amy said, saying the last sentence more gently. "I do love you." Matt said, meeting her eyes once more.  
  
Honey listen to me  
  
Your love is all I need  
  
You should know that I don't need nothin'  
  
That money can buy  
  
(It's no lie)  
  
So if a boy were to come along  
  
And try to make me leave you  
  
(Girl I'd go out of my mind)  
  
There'd be no need to worry  
  
I'm tellin' you why  
  
(I need to hear that you really love me)  
  
"Do you really think I'd leave you for Dean Melenko?" Amy asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. Matt's cheeks reddened slightly and he shrugged as his eyes wondered from hers. "Gross. He's like twenty years older than me, and he's married. Not to mention he's the exact opposite of my type." Amy said, leaning slightly into him so his legs where on either side of her and her arms wrapped loosely around him.  
  
When the mountains crumble into the sea  
  
That's the day someone'll come  
  
Between you and me  
  
Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
  
(Tell me) ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
  
Baby he could promise me diamonds  
  
Even if he promised me pearls  
  
Honey you know I ain't lyin'  
  
Listen as I tell it to the world  
  
"I'll always love you Matt. If Christian Slater walked up and asked me out I'd turn him down without a second thought." Amy said, making him smile. "Christian Slater?" Matt questioned. "What? He's hot." She replied making them both chuckle.  
  
Girl you know I love you  
  
And I always will  
  
If we live 'til forever  
  
I'll be lovin' you  
  
I'll be lovin' you still  
  
"I love you to, Amy, and I always will. Even if Christian Slater asked me out." Matt replied with a grin. "Glad to hear it." She replied leaning up to kiss him, happy that things where back to normal. "Love you, sweets." Matt said more seriously when they broke apart. "Love you too, Love." 


End file.
